


Every Move You Make

by JimandJasonWrite



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, i have no idea what this is, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimandJasonWrite/pseuds/JimandJasonWrite
Summary: The one where Tyler is skeptical.





	Every Move You Make

"I know you're watching me.", Tyler tapped the camera on his cell phone a couple times. He sighed, "I wish you would talk to me. I know that you can't but I'm really in need of someone to talk to right now. I guess I always talk to you but I want a connection, you know?" He stared into the camera for a few seconds before falling back onto his bed. "How about this? You don't have to talk to me but can you at least give me some sort of sign that you're here? Maybe open an app on my phone or switch the camera or something?" 

Nothing happened as usual. It wasn't the first time that Tyler talked to his phone trying to get a supposed FBI agent to conversate with him. He was convinced that there was someone watching him at all times and if that was the case then they would know him better than anyone else in his life. He was always the kind of person to keep to himself and he never really had any friends. Not having a social life kind of took a toll on a person after a while and when Tyler started to get frustratingly stir crazy he would do just this. He was sure that if anyone ever saw him doing such a thing they would knock him out and drag him to the mental hospital but he wasn't going back to that place again. 

"I'm sick of you ignoring me. If you don't do something to show me that you're there I'm gonna do something extremely drastic and you'll be traumatized forever.", he pushed. He waited a few moments, pushing himself up from the bed when there was no answer. "Fine. You asked for this." 

He left the room, only disappearing for seconds and placing a butchers knife on his desk. He grabbed his phone off of his bed and propped it up before sitting in his desk chair so the camera was pointed at him. 

"See this?", he held up the knife with a smirk. "If you don't make yourself known in the next 30 seconds then I'm gonna chop my hand off. Starting now." He glanced up at the clock, watching both his phone and the thin hand moving further with every second that passed. 

He was beginning to get a little nervous but he wasn't joking about cutting his hand off. He didn't really care what happened to him so even if he was delusional about this whole FBI thing it didn't matter. It could be cool to have a fake hand anyway. It would be a good party trick if he ever went to parties. Maybe he could make friends by taking his hand off and starting a conversation with something like that. 

20 seconds passed and he began to count down, grasping the handle of the knife in his hand, "10...9...8..7...times a tickin'." He held the weapon higher in the air preparing to use all of his might to bring it down. "3...2..."

His eyes went wide as he heard his phone notify him of a new message. He slowly put the knife down, grabbing his phone and unlocking it. He clicked on the notification, scoffing when he read it. 

'Put the knife down you stupid boy!'

"Stupid boy?! Who are you calling a stupid boy?! I'm the one who finally figured out how to get you to reveal yourself!" He ran his hand through his hair, "Oh my god...you're real! I was right! Oh my god I was right! Holy shit! No way!"

His phone pinged again. 'I'd tell you not to tell anyone but you don't have any friends to tell anyway.'

Tyler scowled, "Hey! That's not very nice!"

Ping! 'Neither is having to listen to you masturbate all the time.' 

"Listen, uh...whatever your name is! I can masturbate whenever I want! It's my home and it's my choice and besides, you're the pervert who's listening! I didn't ask for you to be my stalker, now did I?" He waited for a response but none came. "Hey!", he yelled, poking his camera again. "Come back! I didn't mean to be mean! I want to talk!"

'I was peeing. Is that a crime? I can't continue to talk to you anyway. It's against the rules. I just didn't want you to hurt yourself you idiot.'

"Stop calling me stupid! Can you at least tell me your name? You know everything about me!"

'I'm only telling you so you stop bothering me. My name is Joshua.' 

"Joshua.", he whispered. "Is that all you're gonna tell me?" Tyler sighed knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, "Okay. Well I hope one day we can meet? That's weird. I hope you don't think I'm a total weirdo because I kinda am but I try not to be overly odd. I'll try to tone it down if that'll make things more bearable for you. I hope I haven't annoyed you too much. I real-"

The sound made him stop in his tracks. 'I think you're fine the way you are. Go to sleep.'

Tyler looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost midnight. He supposed Joshua would know his routine just as well as he knew it himself. He got up, plugging his phone in and stripping down to his boxers before getting into bed. 

He grabbed his phone off of his nightstand and looked in to the camera, "Goodnight Joshua." It was a little strange but it felt like it was the first time he had somebody in a long time and that made him feel happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I'm sorry. Lol.


End file.
